


Just shut up

by ibumblebee



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, caring!Harvey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 02:37:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibumblebee/pseuds/ibumblebee
Summary: When Mike insults the Yankees he gets punished by being forced to work with Louis. Little does he know that may only be Harvey’s plan to keep him distracted for the day...This is inspired by Louis’ ‘no sex’-rule in 2x04. Let’s just say that this would have been a better way for things to go down...





	Just shut up

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a Suits fic before (I only found this show a couple of days ago and I'm in loveee) so I hope I don't mess it up.  
> English isn't my first language, so I apologize if something's wrong or weird.  
> With that said; I hope you enjoy!

”Harvey, you can’t be serious”, Mike says as his boss drags him by the arm down the corridor. “I promise I won’t joke about the Yankees again, okay? I won’t even breath their name; just please don’t give me away to Louis.”  
The pleading tone in his associate’s voice doesn’t stop Harvey from pulling him but it puts a smile on his face. Hearing Mike beg isn’t something he thought he would ever grow tired of hearing.

“What can I say? You only got yourself to blame”, he says. “I did warn you last time.”  
“Yes, I know.” Mike leans closer to whisper so no one else can hear. “But I though this whole ‘being together thing’ might change that.”

The feeling of his breath against Harvey’s neck makes his stomach flop but he won’t give his boyfriend the satisfaction of knowing that, even though the amused laugher makes him understand that he already knows. That thought doesn’t scare him as much as it used to.

“Nice try”, he just says and his thumb dig deeper into the younger mans arm. Harvey doesn’t knock when he reaches Louis door, he just walks right in and hears a tired sigh from behind.

“You can have him”, Harvey announces and makes Louis jump in his chair. Wide eyes he looks up from the papers on his desk. The scared look is soon replaced with both annoyance and confusion. When he doesn’t say anything Harvey roll his eyes.

“You said you needed help with the case and I thought I should bring you just that.”

“Why are you giving him to me?” Louis asks suspiciously. Mike moves his arm and Harvey suddenly remembers he is still holding it. He lets go even though he doesn’t really want to.

“As I said, it’s a big case and I don’t want you to lose such a big client.”

“Either you are punishing him or you are mocking me”, Louis sighs and spins his chair left and right. “But I do actually need help so I don’t really care about the reason.”

“Great! Just have him back by Monday!” Harvey says and turns around to walk out of the room. As he does he gives Mike’s back an encouraging pat. The associate just responds with his typical ‘I’m going to kill you’-face.  
Nothing unusual then he thinks as he walks out of the office. From behind be hears Louis tell Mike to start reading an enormous stack of files. He picks his phone out of his pocket.

“Donna. I got him. Meet me at the jewellery store.”

\----

When Mike finally gets out of the office the clock shows three in the morning. Both his hair standing and the wrinkled shirt can testify for the late hour. Without even looking at it he walks right past his beloved bike and stops a cab. Fifteen minutes later he fumbles after the key to his boyfriend’s apartment. Or, he guesses he should call it theirs since he hasn’t been to his own in almost two weeks. He finds the key and unlocks the door.  
A dark room welcomes him and he silently takes off his coat and bag in an attempt to not wake Harvey up. It’s all in vain however because when he comes into the living room his boyfriend is sitting on the couch wide awake.

“Hey, you shouldn’t have stayed up.” Mike crosses the room and kisses the other man on the forehead.

“Didn’t think you would come home so late”, the other says in response.

“That’s what happens when you betray your partner.” He hears Harvey’s laugh from behind and smiles as he goes into the bedroom to put away the suit jacket and tie.

“Are you really going to talk about betrayal when you talked shit about the best baseball team ever?”

“Well, at least I didn’t make you sit in the same room as Louis for twelve hours straight.” He leaves the bedroom and let a sound of surprise slip from his lips as Harvey grabs him by the hips. Gently he presses their lips together and Mike smiles into the kiss. Before he started dating this boss he didn’t think such a great and cocky man would be so needy. Not that you’ll hear him complaining.  
Mike lets his hands slide from the other mans back to the front and has already undone the first button when Harvey pulls away.

“What, are you to tired?” he says mockingly and raises an eyebrow, his hands still on the older man’s chest. And all this time Harvey though he couldn’t get any sexier.

“I need to talk to you”, he says and takes a step backwards.

“Nothing good has ever started with that sentence”, Mike says but his boyfriend can tell he isn’t worried.

“I don’t think we can stay a secret at the firm anymore.”  
Mikes cocky smile turns to a confused grin.

“Why?” he asks tiredly. “Harv, we talked about this. It’s not good for either of our careers to go public. They will think I got my position because I was sleeping with you and it’ll look as if you took advantage of me.”

“I know, but everyone will see this and that’ll be kind of hard to explain.”

“They will see what?”

“This.”  
Harvey’s hand takes out something from a pocket and opens the box. Inside is a ring, a simple silver line ring. Mike just stares at it for a few seconds and his boyfriend chuckles.

“Are you serious?” he says, but his voice is weak. Harvey looks at him with a warm expression in his brown, honest eyes. He gets down on one knee, still with the ring between them and his eyes fixed on Mikes shocked expression.

“When you first came in for that job interview with a bag filled of drugs I had no idea how essential you would come to be to me. You work harder than anyone I know, and you get me more than anyone has ever done. I can’t understand how I managed to live so long without you, because the truth is that I would be completely lost if I didn’t have you now. You mean more to me than I’ll ever be able to express, so... Mike Ross. Will you marry me?”  
Mike doesn’t move and a stone falls down into Harvey’s stomach. Then...

“Of course.” His voice is still weak and he clears his throat to try again. “Of course!”  
Harvey smiles and stands up again. He wraps his arms around his partner’s waist, but keeps him at arm length to look him in the eye.

“Of course what?” he says in a fake confused tone. He just really wants to hear Mike say it. The other seems to understand that and smiles fondly as he repeat;

“Of course I will marry you Harvey Specter.” Harvey chuckles as he kisses him but this time it’s Mike who stops before things get to heated.

“I think you’re supposed to put on the ring first.” They pull away and Harvey takes the ring out of the box. He grabs his now fiancés hand, and carefully slips the ring onto his finger, his gaze fixed on Mike’s face instead of his hand.

“Hope you know what you’re doing”, he says. “Now you’re mine forever.”  
The younger man looks up.

“I was already yours forever.”  
And with that their lips find each other again and this time no one stops when shirts start to be unbuttoned and thrown on the floor. When Harvey starts pushing them both into the bedroom he can feel the smirk on the other mans lips and bits him, even though he is smiling himself.  
Mike falls onto the bed on his back. Harvey stands over and admires him for a few seconds before he’s dragged down on top. He lets his mouth explore the other mans jaw. He can feel Mike swallow hard underneath him, but when his hands moves for the younger man’s zipper they are caught and stopped.

“You know”, says a very flushed and out of breath Mike, not letting go of the other’s hands. “No matter how much I want to do this I can’t do this tonight.”

“And why is that?” Harvey doesn’t stop kissing his collarbone and Mike gulps. “I want my obligatory ‘I just got engaged’-sex.”

“Yeah, it’s just... You know. Louis he has this strict no sex rule, says it clouds ones head, and since I work for him now...”

“Oh I’ll never hear the end of this... Just shut up”, he says to interrupt. “Fuck Louis.”  
Mike leans so close that his breath tickles Harvey’s ear.

“Why don’t you fuck me instead?”  
Harvey growls and this time nothing stops him when he unzips the pants.


End file.
